Currently, in those circumstances in which two railway tracks run parallel, the rails are transported in a rail carrier train running over the already assembled main track and are laterally unloaded directly onto the ballast bed, leaving a width between both rails greater than the width of the crossties. Thus, once the crossties are placed in their definitive position, it is necessary to later assemble the rail thereon, using rail positioners.